


FLASH! Saviour of the Universe

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fertility Festival, Flashing, Flowers, Gen, Kinkmeme, captain jack's coat, consensual public nudity, not actually flash gordon related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Ten & Jack Flasher coats; UNEXPECTED FLASHING





	FLASH! Saviour of the Universe

They cornered the first one right away, a woman in long white robes, her golden eyes glowing as she examined the strange forms looming in front of them. Bipeds with dark hair, swathed neck to ankles in heavy alien clothes. Once they were in position, they whipped their coats open in unison.

The Doctor wagged his hips from side to side, and his phallus bobbed in pendulum rhythm; Jack Harkness thrust his hips back and forth, displaying himself.

The woman stared, her golden eyes getting larger, stretching out on stalks. Then she shrieked with laughter, waved her head tendrils in delight, and ran away. They chased her, grinning wide as Cheshire cats.

There was more prey on the street; more golden-skinned women who chortled or howled at the sight of the two aliens. Some of the most daring raised their many-tiered skirts and showed them their own genitals, furred with invitingly waving tendrils; the Doctor and Jack would whistle in appreciation, or cover their eyes as though blinded by the beauty before them.

The air was thick with tossed flower petals, and the windows in the rough-walled stone buildings on each side were filled with spectators who threw kisses and shouts of appreciation. Some of them threw little round garlands of flowers, and the men darting about tried to catch them with the most appropriate member. Jack was wearing two of them, flopping warm petals against his bare belly and balls; the Doctor had only one, and as he dashed to and fro he smelled heady perfume rising up his body.

Flash! A woman clutched at her tendrils (an expression of deep lust) and wiggled at them.

Flash! They were both wearing shoes and socks, and while the Doctor had rigged half-trouser legs held up with long question-mark-embroidered suspenders, Jack was bare and bold as dawn under his coat.

Flash! The Doctor felt a familiar ache at his groin; the strain of having an erection for too long. But it was so exciting, exposing himself like this, and to such an enthusiastic audience. The other alien men around them wore long toga-like garments that took two hands to unwrap; the two visitors could show it and shake it and be gone in an instant, looking for new appreciative eyes.

They dashed around the corner, leaving a chorus of whistles and shouts in their wake, and then they both skidded to a halt.

The figure they were facing was wearing white trainers and a long heavy bathrobe and a scowl.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, her expression confused and angry at once.

"Ah, well, that is," the Doctor stuttered, "it's a festival-"

Jack jumped in. "A fertility festival, actually. Men are invited to display themselves to the women, and the women display back. It's all look, no touch, and Rose, I promise you, it's completely consensual. Nobody goes into this section of the city today unless they want to participate."

Rose was still frowning. "I thought we were here to find the source of some sort of transmission-"

"And we are, Rose, certainly, but it would seem inhospitable, ah, not to share, well, not to take in the local sights, don't you think?" The Doctor scratched at the back of his head, and discreetly held his coat closed with the other hand.

"I was watching on the TARDIS viewscreens," she said slowly. "You could have told me what was goin' on, you know."

"Well," the Doctor improvised, "I thought we should, you know, have a little scout around first?"

"Without your trousers on?"

Both of the men were feeling considerably less excited than before; a flower garland tumbled from under Jack's coat to lie forlornly across one of his shoes, and he frowned down at it.

"Well, I hope that I've dressed appropriately for the occasion," she said regally, and swept her long robe open.

She was wearing a single rose.

In her hair.

And nothing else.

Bare from ankles to chin, skin glowing in the sunlight, pink nipples and red cheeks and the glowing red-gold rose carefully tucked between her thighs.

"I bet I can flash more men than you can women," she said naughtily, and ran past them. The deep howls that came as she rounded the building suggested that she had a good start on them.

Of the fertility festival, it can honestly be said that both the Doctor and Jack rose to the occasion.

So did Rose.


End file.
